Kings and Queens: The Kingdom of New Orleans
by AngelPigandAngelLamb
Summary: New Orleans is not the former colony of the French, nor is it the home of runaway vampires. It is a kingdom, the Kingdom of New Orleans, and in this kingdom a family fights. The brothers want the throne and the sisters are each trapped, with the younger trying to free them both. In this kingdom, a group of mortals have arrived. Unsure of where they are, they enter the kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time….

There was King, he ruled a mighty kingdom and had a strong army. What more could a King want he thought. But he was lonely, he had no family and no love in his life. Until one day, he met a beautiful woman whose eyes shined with love. The King wanted her and her love for if she loved everyone surely, she could love the loveless. He kept her in his kingdom and they married.

The Queen was a witch, but she abandoned her craft when she fell in love with the King. The Queen had originally came for the power that lurked in this city, but once she had met the King she abandoned her magic and hid it. For the Queen knew, he did not tolerate magic in his kingdom.

Many years passed, and the kingdom flourished under the couples' reign and everybody was happy. Except the King, he had love in his life and the Queen had become his family but he was without the children ad heir he desired and he began to despise the Queen.

He hated her, why could she not give him children. The Queen soon noticed the King's distance and left. She had to heal herself, she knew she was barren and would continue to be without the magic she had given up so long ago. The Queen returned to the kingdom and begged the King to let her in. She then spoke of how she had been healed and promised the King within the year he would have a child. If not, he could kill her and move on.

The King agreed and within the year, a beautiful baby girl was born. They called her Freya and she was the most beautiful baby alive. From the moment, he held her the King loved her with all his heart, he spent every minute he could doting on her. The Queen did care for her first born, for she was the proof she needed to prove that she could produce children, young Freya had saved the Queen's life. However, as time passed the Queen noticed that many in the kingdom did not see her first born as a gift, but as a failure for she was not a boy. She ignored them and enjoyed having a child until the day came when the King cared more for the Princess and not the Queen.

She was outraged, first her gift to the world was perceived as a curse and now the King loved her more than the Queen. The Queen had a second child, a baby boy. His name was Finn, and the Queen hoped that this child would replace Freya in his heart and that she could be removed from their lives. Unfortunately, for the Queen, the King did care for his son but still loved the Princess the most.

The Queen had no choice, she locked the Princess away using her gifts and told the King and Prince she was kidnapped by her sister, Dahlia. A sister who had been dead for many years.

The Kingdom mourned and the King's heart was broken, never to be healed. The Queen however had hope, she had another child on the way and hoped that this son wouldn't be a failure. The Queen's third child, was another baby boy. They called this Prince, Elijah. The King did look at this son favorably but he could not replace Freya in his heart.

The King refused to give up and sent his greatest knights to find his daughter. The Queen killed them all and showed the bodies to the King. He was infuriated that he could not find her and began isolating himself and took long trips away from the kingdom.

The Queen became lonely, she had a husband who despised her for her "sister's actions" and two sons that were very busy and ignored her. Her loneliness did not last forever though, A Duke from a neighboring country was visiting trying to create a treaty. He looked upon her with kindness, which she had not felt in many years. The Queen fell in love with him, but he could not stay. He revealed the truth of his nature, he was a werewolf and he had to return to his pack. The Duke asked she return with him, but she could not leave.

In was in the months that followed, were her darkest days. She with child but it was not the King's child. It was the Duke's and he would be a werewolf. The Queen panicked and decided to not reveal the child's true parentage and she returned to magic once again, she would make the child weak. So, her secret would stay safe and the King would not kill her or the Duke.

The King was away in the final months in her pregnancy and in this she exchanged letters with the Duke, who wished he could keep the child. When the child was born, it was a baby boy and she wrote a letter to the Duke. They agreed to call their son, Niklaus. The King finally returned and saw their son and decided to stay.

The Queen continued to have children with the King, to make up for her one-time mistake. The Queen also practiced her craft in secrecy and taught both Finn and Freya, who were very gifted. Freya however was very angry and the Queen decided to bind her to the Tower, using magic. She would be forced to stay there until the Queen released her. The Queen's next child was another boy, and they named him Kol.

It was many years before her next child, it was her baby girl since Freya and they called her Rebekah. The Queen did not do anything this time, for this time she loved the baby girl and rejoiced her birth. For Rebekah was nothing like Freya.

Her final child was a baby boy called Henrik. He was small and fragile, The Queen and King often worried for his health and he spent a majority of his life indoors with his sister, Rebekah.

Their family lived in peace and lies, Freya was locked up a tower where the Queen hid her, Finn practiced magic with his mother in secret and the rest of their children lived their days in luxury. Enjoying the royal life.

Their happiness lasted for many years, until the day the King and Queens worries for young Henrik became a reality. For young Henrik was killed by a disease. The King and Queen could not bare to lose any more children, even though one of them was not truly lost as the King believed. The Queen revealed her true nature and King convinced her to help.

The first plan was to use magic to turn him into immortal creatures, with few weaknesses. Except the Queen did not want her children wander and leave her, she proposed a different spell. They would all be immortal inside of the Kingdom, impossible to kill and if they left they would be mortal.

The King was not sure of this deal, but agreed on one condition. If the spell was ever broken, they would turn into the immortal creatures that he wanted. They both agreed and gathered their children and every witch they could find. The witches and the children would be put into a deep slumber so the sleep could be completed.

The Queen ripped the magic from the witches and placed it into her spell. She drew runes on their skin and gave them drinks filled with a commoner's blood, a commoner named Tatia. The Queen designed it so if the spell was ever broken they would all die and then turn into new immortal creatures. Her children would live forever, and they would never leave her. For they would not have the chance.

Elijah opened his eyes, his first instinct was to check if his family was alive. There was no one else in the room besides someone he had never seen before, she was a blonde and was wearing rags. He saw his mother standing in front of them. "My son, you are awake. I am so glad." Esther said, warmly.

He tried to stand but found it impossible. He had many questions, where was his siblings? What was happening? Who was this strange girl? He saw the girl, began to open her eyes. "I am sorry my son, you need to rest. You will see the others later and I will explain everything, Good night my little Prince"

Elijah tried to stay awake, he wanted answers and he wanted his full family. Why d..d..i.d…h….nee…..t…o…r.e….t….


	2. Chapter 2

_Years later…._

Rebekah waited in her room. She would begin her escape attempt tonight and finally find everything she wanted away from her cursed family and kingdom. Rebekah did not wish any members of her family harm, except perhaps her father, but she did not want to spend eternity by their side. Rebekah believed she had already spent enough to last a lifetime. She looked around her room to see if she had forgotten anything and remembered this would be the last time Rebekah would see this room if all went occurring to the plan. Her room was filled with priceless possessions and each was worth bags of gold. But nothing in her room besides her necklace, that she always wore every day, and her wooden knight meant anything to her. Everything else could be easily replaced by the fortune her fathers kingdom had. Rebekah had never worried about money or clothes for all had provided for her the second she was born.

It was at sunset, the perfect time to escape. Everyone would be rushing to their families and homes and Rebekah would be the lost in the crowds impossible, for her brothers to find. She placed on a dull cloak, that she had stolen from one of the servants. It was tattered and brown and covered her entire body which meant no one who recognize her. She was tempted to lose the lavish blue dress she was wearing but deemed it not necessary. With her brown cloak covering her body no one would see and a brown bag, which she had also stolen.

Once she checked the cloak was covering her whole body she ran down the halls, not thinking of the consequences of such actions.

"Hey you! What were you bloody doing in my sisters room!" A voice yelled, Rebekah did recognize it and it made her run faster. It was her brother Kol, who unfortunately had seen her run out of her room. If she was caught as a servant who was charged with the crimes with entering a royals room and being an accomplice to the princesses disappearance. It would be death or life in prison, where she would be tortured forever. She hoped it was the former, Rebekah could not be killed here and death barely crossed her mind. She would like to see them attempt to do what others had failed and to see their expression once they realized it was the Princess who they were attempting to kill. If she was caught by Kol as his sister, she might be able to convince him to let her go and not tell the others. He was her most common ally despite there disagreements.

Rebekah continued to run down the hallways. She knew this one lead to path different entrances as she had crossed many times as a child, a teenage, a princess and now as a servant. She had to run faster, or she would never make it. She ran into the kitchen, hopefully it would allow her to lose her brother and to find a new disguise so he did not recognize her as the servant who ran out of his baby sisters room. She leaned against the door, to rest and tried to stay quiet so no one would notice her in the busy kitchen. Rebekah had never run so fast in her life, as she tried to catch her breath whist leaning the door she heard her brother, Kol, speak to another person, most likely a guard, about getting the others. If Kol did get the others, she would be in trouble. Nik would just sniff her out using his werewolf side. Rebekah knew from experience how strong his nose was from when he cheated playing hide and seek. She had move deeper into the kitchen and hopefully the scent from the food would hide her scent from her brothers. Rebekah stopped leaning on the door and moved, she gracefully dodged the servants who were moving quite fast in the busy kitchen. There was always someone to feed. She then noticed a door that the servants were entering in the tacky clothes and leaving in their uniforms.

She entered and attempted to lose some of her grace so the other servants would not notice her. Rebekah copied what they were doing and grabbed a random outfit, and tried to find a corner. She was not use to others seeing her body except for those who helped her change and her selective partners. Rebekah also did not want someone to notice her. Luckily it was very busy this morning and everyone was busy focusing on dressing themselves. She quickly changed and put the blue dress in her bag and abandoned the brown cloak on the floor.

She entered the kitchen, no longer in her brown cloak and beautiful blue dress, in a typical servant outfit. The outfit she was wearing was a long dress, also blue, which had a white apron. It was the perfect disguise except it did not hide her face like the hood of the cloak had. Rebekah noticed all the grease, dirt and dust in the corner of the kitchen. She shakily walked over and grabbed a handful of the vile ground on the floor and splashed it on her face. Rebekah then walked to a nearby serving girl and turned to face her. No reaction, if they did not notice her hopefully her family also would not.

Rebekah then grabbed a random bag of apples and ran out of the kitchen and towards the market place. Hopefully she would not be too late and the market would still have people she could use as her cover. She dumped the bag of apples a nearby cart, after taking a few and placing them in her bag, it was time to find the exit and to be free.

Kol walked with the numerous guards and attempted to find his sister. He was worried for Bex, she had been weird recently and he hoped she wasn't pulling another stupid act. If it was true, he would take Bex to his castle and hide her there away from Nik and his awful punishments. All of his siblings had been weird recently, both Elijah and Nik had been having secret meetings. Which he 'obviously' knew nothing about. He was worried for Bex because she also wasn't included in these meetings. This usually meant that meant one of them was in trouble and Elijah and Nik were finding the best way to deal with it.

"Your majesty" said one of the numerous guards he had sent to find the servant who had ran out of Bexs room.

"Yes, what is it. Where is Bex?" Kol asked, the guard whose name he had not bothered to learn.

"We found this your majesty." The guard said, handing him the cloak he had seen the servant wear.

Kol inspected the piece of fabric and found a single golden hair in the hood. It was Bexs and that meant she was in trouble. "Everyone Dismissed, except for the guard who gave me this cloak." He yelled, Kol then turned to the remaining guard, "Who else knows of this cloak?" he asked.

"Only myself and my partner." The guard said pointing to himself and the tall man next to him, who had not left despites Kols command.

"I see, both of you stand her and close your eyes, do not open them until I command you to." He said, and pointed to the space in front of him. Both guards immediately moved and close their eyes. Kol drew his sword and killed them both were they stood, no one could know of the cloak. If he wanted to protect Bex, and try to help her. Kol conjured his magic and began to cast a spell, he would find his sister.

Rebekah had just left the market place and entered the edge of town. Nothing living here except for a few poor families and the sick, who were exiled by the other people in the kingdom. She knew this place quite well for she had frequented it with Nik and Elijah, the former here because he knew what it was like to be hated for something you can't control and the latter for his honor.

She crept through the edge and kept her hood low, she had seen the desperation on their faces and did want to be a target for those who would do anything. Rebekah could see the gate, she could see her freedom and she could see her sister, Freya.

Freya was dressed in black cloak, that screamed nobility. She did not have the hood on, which allowed Rebekah to see her blonde hair. Rebekah continued to take in her sisters appearance it had been such a long time. She could see the purple dress her sister was wearing, underneath the cloak, because the cloak was open. She ran towards her sister and hugged her tight, she missed her so much and she had not seen her for such a long time.

"Freya, it is much better to see you then exchange stuffy letters through bars." Rebekah said, sister hugging her older sister.

"It is good to see you Rebekah" Freya said, they then stopped hugging and stepped away from each other.

"Are you ready to go?" Rebekah asked, using her hand to gesture to the gate, which led to her and Freyas freedom. Her sister nodded her head and gestured towards the gate, Rebekah walked ahead of sister and left the magical barrier that surrounded the Kingdom of New Orleans. It felt different outside New Orleans, she felt free and could breathe the air.

Rebekah could feel every breath, because it mattered. She could feel the cold from Sun fading away and turning into night. She finally had her freedom and could do anything she wanted, Rebekah was no longer the daughter or sister of a King. She wasn't Princess either or a freak show, she wasn't known as anything other than mortal.

She turned and faced behind her, which looked like a field because of the magical barrier that surrounded New Orleans. Rebekah didn't see Freya, which meant she was still inside the kingdom. Where was she, why was she taking her time, Freya hated New Orleans because of their mother. Freya was the one who suggested how they leave and when they do it, which Rebekah agreed to because Freya had used her magic to find the escape route. Rebekah wanted to walk back in but she decided to wait and she did, she waited and waited. Despite patience not being her strongest suit. But her sister never left the magical barrier, Rebekah was about to walk back into the kingdom. Until she saw a ripple in the barrier, she had been worried about nothing Freya was fine.

Rebekah opened her mouth to speak to her sister, but nothing came out for it was not Freya who exited the barrier. It was Elijah, Freya and Niklaus. She felt betrayed, she had trusted Freya and she knew that Freya hated traitors. How had this happened, what did their brothers say to convince Freya.

Her older sister opened her mouth, "I'm sorry Rebekah, but I couldn't let you go. We can all die out here and you know this and you still wanted to go."

Rebekah held back the tears that she felt, why did her siblings always treat her this way. "What about what I want, What about my choices. Do any of you even trust me?" She said, slowly backing away from her siblings.

"It is as Freya said Rebekah, we want to help. This is for the best." Elijah said, holding out his hand. As if he expected her to be the good little princess that she was and do what her big brother said. She shook her head, still backing away slowly hoping they did not notice so she would have a headstart.

"Come on Rebekah, we don't have time for a temper tantrum. We have to move, Freya is supposed to be with the witches and Elijah is supposed to be helping Kol and I have a very busy day destroying my enemies." Nik said, in a condescending voice.

Now was time to run, she immediately stopped listening to her families reasoning and ran. Rebekah did not stop for a second until, she bummed into something because Rebekah was watching her siblings instead of watching in front of her.

The man she bummed into looked familiar, he had black hair and was very pale. He was so very handsome and was wearing peasant clothing. She had never seen many peasant outfits and had never seen this sort of fashion and intrigued her, "Rebekah." She heard him say, how did he know her name.

"Do I know you?" She asked, Rebekah had meet many different people over the centuries, she had forgot many of them. His face then hardened and he grabbed her arm roughly.

"I don't have time for games, where is Elena and where are we?" The strange man said, he must be crazy which explained why he was peasant instead of the noble she saw. He was a crazy man. Rebekah kicked and struggled attempting to get away, not many had treated like this and she did not like it at all.

"Let go" She said and she kicked him again. The strange man looked at her again, he looked confused. Rebekah could not understand, why was he so confused. He finally loosen her grip, "I apologize, I must have mistaken you for someone else."

"Then let go." Rebekah said, still kicking the man.

"Answer me one question, what is your name?" Rebekah was about to answer, just so he would let go. But she had no chance to speak, for Nik had found her. He appeared through the path that she had, Nik must have used his nose to find her. He glared darkly at the man holding her wrist hostage, but when the strange man saw Niklaus he tightened his grip on her wrists again.

"Let go of my sister." Nik said, his eyes glowing with rage.

"I was right, this is a trap. Give me Elena and the others and I will give you Rebekah." The man said, pulling Rebekah closer to his body. This action made Nik clench his fists, but instead of attacking he turned and face away from the man and herself.

"No." Nik said, and then he charged. The man tried to run, but he fell pulling Rebekah down with him. She tried to fight but it was impossible and she continued to fall, until her brother grabbed her and release her from the man.

Niklaus than pulled her up and tossed her away and she landed on the ground away from the battle between wolf and man. While this was happening, Rebekah felt rage. Nik had no right to treat her like an object, she could have escaped this situation by herself. She did not need his help, nor had she asked for it. Rebekah then tried to stand up using her arms, but she could not and she felt immense pain. She looked down on her arms and wished she did not have such long sleeves because she could not see the damage down to her body.

Nik continued to beat the man and she continued to lie helpless, waiting for him to stop. For even she asked she knew he would not. Rebekah closed her eyes and imagined where she wanted to be, where she could have been. If it was not for Freya, Elijah, Nik and this man. She could have met people by now who knew her as just a human, and nothing else. Rebekah could have been free and have truly lived, had truly been alive. Rebekah felt moist build up in her eyes, as she opened her eyes and returned to reality, her nightmare.

The sounds of hitting and crunching had stopped. Nik had stopped attacking the man, the man who was most likely dead by now. "little sister." She heard her brother say and she looked up, he was standing above her with the man in his arm. Nik was dragging the man by his leg, which bleeding. Along with the rest of his body and his once charming looks were stained by blood.

"What is it Nik? Decided to leave me here to die." Rebekah said, not a hint of fear. Nik then crouched down to her level and picked her up, without looking her in the eye.

"No little sister, you promised me forever and I intend to make sure you keep that promise. Of course in return for keeping it, I will protect forever from everything. Including yourself." Nik said as he cradled her with one arm. "Now enjoy the view for it the last time you will see it. Instead you will be home, where you belong."

He then carried her back the barrier where both Freya and Elijah were waiting, they both ran Nik and herself and Elijah took her from Niks arm. Neither said a word to her and they all walked in silence back to the Kingdom of New Orleans, Rebekahs prison and hell. That she would one day escape.


End file.
